Ebony White
Ebony Adamina White is the younger daughter of Snow White, the Protagonist from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Unlike her sister, Apple, she doesn't wish to be the next Queen and so thank goodness she's the younger daughter. But this still causes her getting pushed into the stereotype of being a Damsel in Distress. What Ebony truly wishes is to travel the worlds without the support of her mother and be a travelling Musician. Character Personality Saying Ebony is very different from her family would be an understatement. 'Bonnie' loves to take life on the wild side, so she hates it when men come and try to 'save' her. "I'm not a damsel, you want one, go find my sister!" Living dangerously has caused many problems, and not just for herself. Sadly, Bonnie isn't very humble so when it comes to apologizing she has a lack of experience and doesn't really see the point. Even though she doesn't have to take up the mantle of being the next 'Snow White', hates how everyone sees her as Snow White's daughter and not as her own person. So ditching the royalty vibe, Bonnie launches head-first into living life of the castle-ly ways. So being labeled as a Rebel doesn't matter to her. Being nice isn't easy, but she tries to not be mean to anyone. Where Apple is all about being friendly to all, Bonnie doesn't care if she keeps her friend circle small and intimate. And not caring about others' opinion, Bonnie tends to step on a few toes here and there when following her dreams. Singing is her passion. Whether it's out of the blue song-tunes or anticipated concerts, Bonnie will give music her all as she wants to be known for her musical talents. Appearance Even though Apple is more like their mom in personality, Ebony inherited the traditional Snow White look that her sister envies. With Raven Black hair, blood red lips and the snowy white complexion, many say she is a spitting image of her mother... Which she hates with a passion, so Bonnie trys her hardest to not copy her mother's traditional look. Her hair still is the same black, but cut short just above the shoulders, Bonnie keeps her hair curly and not brushed. Her eyes are blue like her mother's and Bonnie's skin is ghostly pale. Her physique is thin and she isn't very tall, maybe an inch shorter than Apple. She tries to not wear a lot of makeup, with just a little bit of mascara and some black eye-shadow. Her lips are rudy red, but don't have the same shine as her mother's as she doesn't wear lipstick/gloss. Story - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Relationships Family Ebony's mother is usually very busy with her duty as Queen, so hearing from her is very rare. But Apple always tries to hang out with her 'lil sis' as much as her schedule can handle. Although it's great to have a sister who loves you ever after, it can get extremely irritating. Friends Bonnie doesn't hang out with fairy-tale followers, preferring to be with those finding their own destiny. That's why she like Raven and Poppy. Since all Apple or Raven's friends are second-years, Ebony went out to find new friends. Surprisingly, a new friend found her when she got to her room to find a girl named Rosaline Queen as her roomie. Romance As stated earlier, she's not waiting. Living life fully is Bonnie's priority but if someone comes along she likes, she's not going to ignore him. Pets She has a little black West Terrier called Granny Smith who follows her everywhere. Outfits Everyday TBA Legacy Day Ebony's mother, Snow White wished for her to have Apple give her a Princess-worthy makeover for Legacy Day. Which she regrettably conceded to. Trivia * Ebony's middle name is Adamina, which is the feminine version of Adam meaning Red. * In a similar way in which Apple almost did everything she could to get her destiny, Ebony does everything in her power to not follow the Snow White Tradition. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:Rebels